Warrior's Heart
by kttopwriter
Summary: Isabella, Bella, is the one and only heir to the throne in the kingdom Ivey. She gets everyting she wants and is waited on hand and foot. She hates it, Bella would rather be out in the yard dueling with the boys. when she is 13 she runs away. BxE
1. Chapter 1

_My_ servants. _My_ castle, and I hated it all. It was beautiful and the servants are nice, but I want something different. I am Isabella, the princess of Ivey, and I hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

_My_ servants. _My_ castle, and I hated it all. It was beautiful and the servants are nice, but I want something different. I am Isabella, the princess of Ivey, and I hate it.

* * *

I, as of now, officially, hate my mother. I do not need a new dress for my birthday party, no matter what my mom says. I'm so glad it's almost over. "Isabella! Isabella!" Madam repaeted for who knows how many times. "Yes?" I answered. "Your done." _Finally!_ I turned around on the raised platform to look in the mirror. The dress is beautiful. The dress is made out of a deep midnight blue silk with a sweetheart neckline and bodice that hugged the little curves I have. It reaches past my feet. The sleeves rech past my finger tips with a slit that reached my elbow and stopped under a gold band. I saw my eyes get big in the morror. This dress is gorgeous. I thanked her and went to change out of this dress. Once out of the dress I changed into my everyday blue dress. Running down a hall is hard when it is packed with poeple decorating for my birthday. How I loathed being the center of attention for any length of time.

What should have been a thirty second run to the library has now taken about five minutes. Stupid people. I much rather be alone anyday. When I finally reached my destinationto think I reflected on the life I was leaving behind tomorrow. Afer my party tomorrow I am changing into some servant clothes that I am borrowing.


	3. Chapter 3

_My_ servants. _My _castle, and I hated it all. It was beautiful and the servants are nice, but I want something different. I am Isabella, the princess of Ivey, and I hate it.

* * *

I, as of now, officially, hate my mother. I do not need a new dress for my birthday party, no matter what my mom says. I'm so glad it's almost over. "Isabella! Isabella!" Madam repeated for who knows how many times. "Yes?" I answered. "Your done." _Finally!_I turned around on the raised platform to look in the mirror. The dress is beautiful. The dress is made out of a deep midnight blue silk with a sweetheart neckline and bodice that hugged the little curves I have. It reaches past my feet. The sleeves reach past my finger tips with a slit that reached my elbow and stopped under a gold band. I saw my eyes get big in the mirror. This dress is gorgeous. I thanked her and went to change out of this dress. Once out of the dress I changed into my everyday blue dress. Running down a hall is hard when it is packed with people decorating for my birthday. How I loathed being the center of attention for any length of time.

What should have been a thirty second run to the library has now taken about five minutes. Stupid people. I much rather be alone any day. When I finally reached my destination to think I reflected on the life I was leaving behind tomorrow. After my party tomorrow I am changing into some servant clothes that I am borrowing. I am going to miss my family terribly, but I am not happy here. No one is truly my friend.

I am cut out of my thoughts by someones footsteps drawing closer. I look up and in front of me is a boy who looks to be about my age. He is unbelievably gorgeous. His hair is a bronze color with red highlights that stand out in the sunlight coming through the window and looks like it has a mind of its own. My eyes trail down his body. He is rather toned and his face has a chiseled jaw and the most striking eyes I have ever seen. They are a brilliant jade green that you could get lost in. I was at a loss for words. "Hi." he said. His voice is like velvet. "Um, hi. May I ask who you are and what you are doing in my library?" I asked. I really hate it when people are in my library. "I got lost. My name is Edward and I am a new servant." Edward said in one breath. I just nodded my head. "Where are you trying to go? I might be ale to help. I have to leave soon for my training anyway." I asked. I really wanted to spend more time with Edward. "Oh, how old are you?" I asked out of curiosity. "13. May I ask your age?" the Greek God asked. "I am turning 13 tomorrow." I responded while getting up from my perch. He just smiled.

"Come on." I said when he didn't move. I had to hurry up or my sword instructor (along with much more) would be upset. "I need to get to the servant's quarters to get my assignment." Edward told me. I just nodded my head in response. I could feel his eyes on me. It was natural. All men do it. Mother says it's because of my natural grace and beauty. I don't believe her. I think, scratch that, know that I am as plain as they come. My eyes and hair are the dull color of dirt and I am to skinny. "What is your name?" Edward asked, pulling me back to the real world. "My name is Isabella, but I go by Bella." I saw his eyes widen visibly. Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. But he didn't start treating me different or get on his knees. He just nodded his head like he understood when he saw my fearful expression.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a little while. "What's your favorite book?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked at him in surprise. No on had ever just asked me something outright like that. "I like Romeo and Juliet." I answered. He didn't even pause before he asked another question. "What is your favorite thing to do?" he asked. I answered with the safer answer. "Read." I said. That wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie. I did like to read, but I liked being in the practice field throwing spears or practicing with me sword or bow and arrow. I had been polishing up my skills on my horse, Juliet, and on the ground. I was better that some of the boys. Though they didn't know it was me, I wore a boys tunic and tied my hair back.

"You're not telling the truth." He pointed out. I had never been caught lying. Then again, people never really listen to me either. "You're right. But the truth isn't proper for a girl of my ranking." I said and sighed inside. "Why not?" he asked. I don't know why, but I needed to show him, be honest with him. "I will show you. We are at the servant quarters now. I am going to 'show you around' today. He can't refuse me." We then stepped into the servant master's office. "Hello. I am going to show Edward here around today and he can get his assignment tomorrow. Thank you." I said then left without waiting for his response. I could hear Edward following behind me. When we were out of earshot, Edward burst out laughing. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "What is so funny?" I asked. "The... look... on... his... face.." he got out between laughs. When he had calmed down enough I said, "We are going to my bedchamber where I will change, then we will go to the practice field and we will see how you handle a sword. Oh, on the practice field call me Leo." I finished just as we reached my door. I opened it and walked in. I heard Edward's rapid intake of breath and smirked. "Stay here." I ordered while stepping into mt changing room. Once I had changed into a light blue tunic that reached a little above my knees and had my boots on I stepped out. "Let's go." I said , startling him. He just nodded. I led him down the hall and through some corridors to the practice field which was empty now. My trainer hadn't arrived yet.

I went over to the shed and got out two practice swords. I had real equipment of my own, but I used the practice ones on the field. I walked back over to where Edward was standing and handed him a sword. The smile that grew on his face when I did told me that he knew what to do. Probably thought he was going to beat me. Fat chance of that happening. "Ready?" I asked. this was going to be fun. He made the first move, lunging at me. I easily parried him and went for a side hit, an amateur move. He blocked it easily, as i expected he would. That's when I went into some more intricate moves for experts. He was having trouble keeping up, just barely blocking my moves. I decided to have mercy on him and just disarmed him. He was sprawled on his back with his sword three feet away and mine at his throat, I was straddling him so I had him pined down. We were both breathing hard. I got off him and helped him up. I then heard the clapping behind me so I turned around. There, standing no more than three yards away was Emmet, my instructor. "Well done." he said in his great booming voice. Emmet and now Edward were the only ones who knew about my training, the rest thought I was a boy. "I have never seen a new bee take on Leo (he calls me Leo but he knows what my real name is) and survive that long. What's your name, kid?" he asked Edward. "Edward, sir." he replied in that honey voice of his. "I'm Emmet, Leo's instructor. Would you like to come to, you could be a great fighter." Please say yes. "Sure." Edward answered. I felt like I could explode with joy. Then I remembered that I would be leaving with my weapons and servant cloths tomorrow night. I felt a pang of true sorrow. "The light is fading. You should go princess, before your mother comes looking." I nodded my head and left. Waving over my shoulder.

I went to bed that night right after dinner and fell into a deep sleep. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward.


End file.
